1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to window construction and especially to such construction involving aluminum windows with covering structure to give the appearance thereto of a wood window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known devices for simulating wooden windows by covering metal windows with various overlays is that the specific construction and arrangement thereof is generally very complicated, and the attachment and fastening structure is not quite satisfactory.
Also, the manner of mounting the necessary balance spring structure for the original metal window often times leaves much to be desired.
Furthermore, the known methods of mounting metal windows in window jambs often times omits any insulating or weather stripping structures and/or is inadequate resulting in a greater amount of heat loss than is desired.
Also, structure for adjusting a window to make sure that the window is mounted correctly and that the weather stripping, as preferably used, functions as it should is often lacking. Provision of structure for eliminating any bowing of the window frame so that there will be no perceptible or substantial air leakage or heat loss thereby is highly desirable.
Existing prior art patents which may be pertinent to the present invention are as follows:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 300,881 Masters 6/23/1884 1,718,813 Finley 6/25/29 2,453,992 Kleintop 11/16/48 3,307,316 Gray 3/7/67 3,358,404 Dinsmore 12/19/67 3,449,862 Biro 6/17/69 ______________________________________
The patent to Kleintop is of general interest as it relates to an auxiliary frame and sash which is adapted to be secured to the exterior surface of a conventional window frame, and is provided with means for mounting an upper and lower storm sash. However, the purpose and the structural aspects of this patent disclosure are entirely different from the current invention.
The patent to Gray does relate to an arrangement for mounting muntins in a window, and discloses on Page 2 of the drawings the manner in which the extruded muntins are assembled, and, after assembly, how they are mounted to the wooden frame itself through the medium of the connector pins shown in FIGS. 9 and 10. This patent is of general interest only.
The Dinsmore U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,404 discloses a metal frame window sash provided with an outwardly extending groove in which is mounted a spring balance arrangement.
The Biro U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,862 discloses vertically slidable sashes, the sashes being formed with outwardly facing grooves in the side elements, and the grooves being adapted to receive spring balancing structures similar to those utilized by the present invention. Centering structure for the sashes of the Biro device are also disclosed. However, the overall arrangement of this patented device is substantially different from that of the present invention.
The Masters U.S. Pat. No. 300,881 discloses structure for positioning a window screen in a window between two sliding sashes. In order to maintain the screen in position, a parting strip C is utilized, which is positioned between the two slidable sashes. This parting strip at first appears to be somewhat similar to the weather stripping retention structure of the present invention, but actually is quite different therefrom.
The Finley U.S. Pat. No. 1,718,813 discloses a captured bolt which is adapted to be adjusted by a screwdriver to facilitate mounting a door jamb in the vertical position. However, the use of this disclosure is substantially different from that of the adjustable metal window frame within outer frame structure of the present invention.
In summary, none of the known prior art devices offer the new and novel features of the present invention.